gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Rose Foundation
The Black Rose Foundation is outwardly dedicated to helping Women's Causes the world over, especially in impoverished and third world countries. It's true purpose, however, is to shift power from males to females in all major areas. History The Black Rose Foundation began in the late 20th century, from the personal fortune of the heir to the LeNoir genetic research firm, an organization deeply involved in OGM and stem cell research based in France. Rose LeNoir, the sole daughter of Gilbert LeNoir, was a prodigy, gifted at virtually all aspects of the business, from the science to the politics and the financial aspect. Always interested in women's issues in society and the world over, she opened the Black Rose Foundation in order to help advancement of women in the whole world, especially in the Third World and other impoverished countries. However, her efforts, while noble, were usually in vain, as no one wanted to give enough money for this cause, and phallocentric societies did not wish to give up any power or equality when they had literally all of it in their lands. Eventually, LeNoir lost hope that men could be made to change their ways and started using her vast personal fortune and all the contacts she'd made towards changing the world her own way. Purpose The Black Rose Foundation is primarily a subsidy of LeNoir Research and Development, and it's public goals are and have always been noble. To protect and help women where their situations are less than equal to that of men, especially in the Third World countries. However, trying to change the world does not happen in one's lifetime and Rose LeNoir was tired of waiting. Noting the world was only ever changed by force, she began to learn all she could about the deadliest of all species, and even assembled powerful martial artists to rally to her cause. The purpose of the Black Rose Foundation became to learn as many fighting techniques as possible and use the vast resources and genetic technology of the LeNoir R&D to create the perfect man; essentially breeding out the aggression and domination traits, while granting him the copied techniques and a vast learning ability, thoroughly believing that knowledge would always triumph over power fantasies this perfect man might have. The culminating point of this goal was the Black Rose Tournament, a fighting competition where women fighters from the world over participated in martial arts contest to determine the strongest among them, with no men involved. However, all of this was a ruse to copy and install these phenomenal skills into Aka, to so-called perfect man, an androgynous, passive and thoroughly unambitious male genetic template. Rose LeNoir's far-reaching goals included spreading a geno-virus which would prevent any DNA except Aka's from passing on, forming a society where only women and the children from Aka's passive, temperate DNA would fill out the next few generations, leading to a gynocentric utopia, where mindless violence and testosterone-fueled nonsense was eliminated. Known Members *Rose LeNoir: A 40-something, beautiful and incredibly intelligent woman, skilled at literally every aspect of human achievement, a true renaissance woman, whose life was almost stolen from her due to her father's constant disappointment she was not born a boy, having wanted his son to inherit the family company. Having had to literally fight for her birthright and stand out above and beyond anyone else, and even eliminating competition from her cousins and extended family, Rose became the sole owner of LeNoir R&D after her father passed away, and immediately began working towards Women's rights and issues, which led to the Black Rose Tournament, as above. Current Status: Missing and presumed dead. *Ziba: A younger woman, a genius at genetic engineering and a paragon of modern technology and thinking, Ziba was noticed by Rose during her travels through Africa. Thoroughly believing in her goals, Ziba joined and used her incredible intellect to assist Rose in her technological and biological purposes. She is almost solely responsible for the design of Aka. Current Status: Missing and presumed dead. *Aka: The 'Perfect Man', made from genetic engineering from the stem cells from LeNoir R&D. Current Status: Unknown. Trivia *The Black Rose Tournament is originally from another RP, where only beautiful women were allowed to fight, wearing black. This was Gen2's version of it with permission from the original author. *The Black Rose foundation is still active, but ownership is currently disputed. Category:Organization Category:Antagonists